The Gift from My Love
by Ayame Takaishi
Summary: I suck at this. This is the sequel to me other fic Forever Love. It's just a closing sort of. I don't know just read.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon NO DA

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon NO DA! Sorry about the Chichiri thing.

Well…I dunno what to say. Ano…here's the sequel to Forever Love. You don't have to read it first though. Although it might make a little more sense. This is the last one, I promise! No more sequels for this, ummm, series. I don't care if you all hate it I just wanted to write it kay? Kay. Almost forgot, this starts off in Kari's POV. 

The Gift from My Love

By: Ayame Takaishi

My life used to be perfect. Used to be. All of that changed seven months ago. Someone who was a good friend, a digidestined friend, raped me. Sad isn't it? My best friend, boyfriend, soulmate, tried to stop him. He died trying.

At first I wouldn't accept the fact that he was really dead. I would do nothing but cry. Then, none other than my love himself released me from his death. My wonderful TK. 

The other 'friend', he's suffering. Never to die, never to live. Doesn't make sense? Well, it doesn't to me either. I just know he's not coming back. Sometimes, okay all the time, I want to see him suffer. I know that's kind of cruel, but after what he did, I think I have a very good reason. I have this rage against him. Not just for what he did to me but for what he did to everyone. My family, TK's family, all the DD. I hate him. His name has been unspoken since that day. But everyday I think about him and what he did to us. Davis. I truly hate him.

Now my life just got even better. On top of the fact that I'm scarred for life, I'm pregnant. Life just gets better and better. I don't know what I did to deserve all this. Someone up there hates me I tell you. 

I had considered adoption. But this is my baby too and I want to take care of it. I just don't know what to tell her; yes it's a girl, about her daddy. 'Mommy who's my daddy?' ' Sweetie, your Daddy was a man who got your mommy pregnant by raping her.' There is no way I'm telling my daughter that. I guess I'll figure it out when the time comes.

*2 months later* (A/N- now it's Tai's POV)

Kari and I were driving home from the mall after getting some baby furniture. It hurts to look at her. Knowing that Davis did that. It makes me want to kill him with my bare hands. Now she's baring his child, a constant reminder of what happened. She refuses to give the baby up. That's our Kari for ya. I don't know how she's going to do it but knowing her she'll pull it off.

"Tai"

I turn my head to the side to look at her. She has her hand on her stomach and she's smiling slightly even though her face shows that she's in pain.

"Kari.." I respond knowing what's happening.

She gives a small nod.

Suddenly I floor the gas and we shoot down the street. We arrive at the hospital in record time. I jump out of the car and help Kari. We get into the hospital and they take her to the delivery room.

"Are you the father?"

"What?!" I jerk around and find myself face to face with a nurse.

"Are you the father?" she repeats again.

"Oh. No, brother. Will you excuse me? I have to make some phone calls."

"Of course."

That was uncomfortable. I pull out my cell phone and call my parents. They both say that they'll be there as fast as they can. Next all the DD. Everyone is there in less than 5 minutes. Now all we can do is wait.

(A/N- back to Kari)

"Push Kari"

"I'm trying!"

TK help me. I can't do this alone. I hear his voice. _Yes you can Kari. You can make it. _I hear all his words as if he's standing right next to me. This alone gives me strength. 

"Almost Kari!"

I push a final time and collapse. I hear crying. I see a nurse push something into my hands. My baby. She has light brown hair like me. She stopped crying after she was placed into my arms. Her tiny eyes open and instead of dark brown ones, crystal clear blue eyes stare up at me. TK's eyes. Then I remember that night, that night before all of this happened. Our own special time that we shared together. How could I forget that? I look back at my baby and TK's eyes stare up at me. TK's eyes through my baby. Our baby. I think in my heart and hope that TK could hear me. I love you. I shall raise our baby well. She will know who her father was and to what lengths he went to, to protect the ones he loved. I love you TK.

Yay! I'm finished. I'm finally released from this story. I know it sucked but R&R. 


End file.
